


you're the rain, and you come pouring

by demi_god



Series: the rain [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amnesia, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demi_god/pseuds/demi_god
Summary: "If I forget you," Stiles begins, "You'll remind me of us, right?"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: the rain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025634
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	you're the rain, and you come pouring

> _Then the rain comes, pouring out on an early September morning._
> 
> _The cold seeps in, and the bed never warms; one side empty, and the other lonely_
> 
> _\--- you never quite realized which side you're on._

On mornings like this, Stiles wants to laze in bed, wrapped in the warm cocoon of the covers, surrounded even more by the safety of Derek's arms.

He feels the soft press of Derek's lips and the hot breath that seeps deeper on his skin, through to his bones, into the core of his being. Then come gentle caresses from strong, calloused hands and supple fingers running across his body in a race to reach every surface - all the secret places. Finally, they're touching from forehead to toe, kicking aside the sheets that separate them. 

Derek rubs his stubble in Stiles's face, locking their mouths in a chaste kiss, "Good morning," he says to Stiles's neck, followed by a short nipping. 

Stiles's eyelids flutter close, arching his back and neck to offer more. A soft moan escapes his mouth when the innocent nip becomes a pronounced bite. "Good morning to you, too."

Derek lifts his head and lays his weight on Stiles, heavy -alive, real- but never crushing. His forearms are cradling Stiles's head, palms holding back the fall of his hair. Derek smiles, showing the barest of teeth, "It's raining,"

"Hm," His arms come up to curl around the thick muscles of Derek's shoulders. He practically purrs, "I hadn't noticed,"

Stiles truthfully hadn't. But when he spares the rest of the world a little of his attention, he hears the puttering of rain, drops falling in small splashes on the pavement outside.

Derek dips his head to kiss the side of his mouth, "Let's stay in today,"

Stiles's legs fall open in reply.

Their movements are languid because there's no reason to hurry. They strip off their nightclothes until there's only bare skin in between them. Derek catalogs Stiles's sea of stars with his teeth and tongue and wanders his fingertips down to the more hidden depths -where only Derek knows. Stiles mewls and holds onto the smooth tresses of Derek's head. He loves it when Derek does this -when Derek prays to his body like a religion.

One slick finger, two fingers, and then three, and Stiles gets crazy, crazier, _desperate_. By the time Derek presses in, naked, thick, and pulsing, Stiles only opens his mouth to a soft cry. They watch each other's eyes as Derek fills him, surrounds him, worships him. Derek doesn't hurry; he drags his length out and plunges back in, measured in a delicate pace. It's a slow dance, and Stiles allows himself to get taken. Again and again, back and forth, they can never end. He's never been graceful, but with Derek, he's in perfect synchrony.

Eventually, Derek has to pick up the pace, and his thrusts get faster, firmer, and erratic. He reaches in between their bodies to hold Stiles in a steady grip. It doesn't take long for Stiles's body to break from all the stimulation, and he groans his release into Derek's mouth, clamping his teeth down the full lower lip as he tightens his body's hold where he and Derek are one. 

Derek follows not a moment later, squeezing his eyes shut, drawing out a moan that sounds like Stiles's name.

Later, Stiles lounges on the counter, half-dressed, holding up a book as Derek putters around their kitchen, preparing breakfast. It's wondrously domestic. The novelty hasn't worn off despite it being three years now.

Stiles looks up from his page, gazing intently at Derek. As if he feels it, Derek turns from the stove and arches his brows in question.

"If I forget you," Stiles begins, "You'll remind me of us, right?"

Derek looks surprised at the question. His eyes move to the book cover, "Why are you even reading _The Notebook_?"

Stiles shrugs, "Lydia recommends it," he replies. "So, you will, right?"

Derek doesn't say anything for a moment, then he turns off the induction and walks over to Stiles. His hands find Stiles's thighs in an anchor. "Of course," he finally answers, looking straight into Stiles's eyes. "But why would you forget me?"

"Just if," he puts down the book to close his arms around Derek's neck.

"Well, you'll do the same to me, right?"

Stiles snorts, "As if I'll let you go. I'll worm my way into your heart even when your head doesn't want me. Just like the first time."

A kiss to the forehead, "Yeah?"

A small nod and smile. "Yeah." 

~•~

> _You get up for coffee and pauses ---_
> 
> _(A pair of cups and sweet kisses_
> 
> _Two chairs and a candlelit dinner_
> 
> _A couch for two and classic movies_
> 
> _A whole rack of empty spaces_
> 
> _save for one pair of shoes)._

But Stiles breaks that. He tried, never assume he didn't, to bring Derek back, to insert himself back into his life, like he once had. But it's just over.

Stiles wakes to a half-empty room, in a bed that drowns him in its cosmos of space. The quiet should be tolerable by now. It's been almost a year, after all. It's been that long, but it still hurts like he only just lost Derek's love. 

Ten months ago, by some cruel twist of fate, Derek got into an accident. They flew to New York together, Stiles taking a leave from the station to go with Derek in their company's second branch opening. He and Laura had worked hard to revive their name by themselves after a fire consumed most of their family. This expansion meant a lot to Derek and his sister, and Stiles couldn't miss it. He had to let Derek know how proud he was of him.

In the end, he never got to tell him.

Derek's car got trampled in a four-vehicle accident that caused five fatalities. Derek was lucky to be alive at all. But he woke up with no recollection of the past five years of his life. He woke up in a world where his house and family had just gotten reduced to ashes. Derek brought with him his past trauma back to life.

He woke up not wanting anything to do with Stiles. He was still grieving for the family he thought he just lost. His heart was stone-hard, stoic, full of anger, just the way he used to be.

"Look," Derek snapped at him once. "I know Laura said we were together. Everyone tells me we were. We might've been, okay? And I apologize,"

A boulder settles in his stomach.

"But I'm incapable of loving anyone, right now."

His breath escapes him.

"If my memories come back, then good for you, I guess. But if it doesn't," Derek pauses, genuine sympathy in his eyes; genuine but removed - _indifferent._ "If it doesn't, then maybe that's how it's supposed to be."

Stiles went home to Beacon Hills alone.

Honestly, Stiles prefers this way if the other option is to lose Derek completely. He's doing okay; Laura updates him frequently. She still wishes Stiles to come back for Derek.

"He _needs_ you," Laura implores over the phone.

"He doesn't want me,"

"So make him," her voice is firm.

"Laura," Stiles's voice breaks. "I tried." But this isn't some romance novel. 

Stiles drags his feet to the kitchen. It's raining again, hard and loud and unbearable. The apartment feels cold, and Stiles shivers on the exterior and within. He leans on the counter, making half-hearted movements, preparing coffee for himself. He has too much coffee nowadays. 

His eyes land on the book sitting silently atop the counter. Stiles never removed it. He let it stay where he put it last. Lydia doesn't ask for it back.

_"If I forget you, you'll remind me of us, right?"_

_"Of course. Well, you'll do the same to me, right?"_

_"As if I'll let you go."_

But Stiles does. He lets Derek go.

~•~

> _You close the cupboard._
> 
> _You don't need coffee;_
> 
> _You need it_
> 
> _to stop raining_
> 
> _everyday._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm also in [tumblr](https://voidstilesplease.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
